yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Shozo Kurosawa
Shozo Kurosawa is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Shozo wears the default male school uniform unless customized by the player. He has dark, orchid purple hair with long bangs swept off to the left side. His eyes are a pinkish red. He also wears a pin made of several roses on the left side of his chest. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, he is a Social Butterfly. If he sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, he will run to the nearest crowd and call the police. He cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. Due to him having the Social Butterfly persona, if Ayano aims her phone at him, he will happily pose for a picture. Reputation Shozo's default reputation is +23. Liked: 0 Respected: 70 Feared: 0 Background According to his student profile, he is addicted to making amateur short films. Although he is young, he is quickly gaining experience in directing, producing, script writing, and video editing. Routine At 7:00 AM, Shozo enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:05 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, he walks to the Drama Club on the first floor to have a club meeting. At 7:20 AM, he walks into the Gymnasium and watches Tsuruzo and Tokuko rehearse for the upcoming play. At 8:00 AM, he walks to Classroom 3-1 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the outside of the Drama Club to eat his lunch at 1:00 PM. He walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, he heads to the Gymnasium and stays there until the end of the day. If the Drama Club is disbanded, he will socialize with the other former members outside of the club room during periods in which he would normally attend it. Topics The topics towards Shozo are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: Negative *Gardening *Cooking *Occult *School *Nature Positive *Drama *Music *Video games *Anime *Memes Neutral *Everything else. Trivia * Shozo was implemented in the August 18th, 2018 Build. * His first name 'shozo' means writing. * Kurosawa (黒沢 or 黒澤) means "black swamp" and is made up of the kanji "黒" (black) and "沢" or "澤" (swamp) * His last name is possibly a reference to Akira Kurosawa, a Japanese director and screenwriter, who is regarded as one of the most important and influential filmmakers in cinema history. * He considers YouTube to be a place for funny cat videos and memes, but not a place for his "art", so he only allows his films to be screened at amateur film festivals.https://old.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/f1lnk7/some_random_questions_i_have/ Illustrations 5-YearAnniversaryShozoKurosawa.png|An illustration of Shozo from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery ShozoPort.png|Shozo's first portrait. August 18th, 2018. ShozoBorders.png|Shozo's second portrait. Date unknown. ShozoDec6th2018.png|Shozo's thrid portrait. December 6th, 2018. ShozoProfile.png|Shozo's 1st profile. August 18th, 2018. ShozoKurosawaProfileNovember24th2019.png|Shozo's 2nd profile. November 24th, 2019. References Category:Male Students Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Akademi High Students Category:Drama (Club) Category:Social Butterfly (Persona) Category:Killable Category:Interactive